Things Change
by 404yellow440
Summary: Harry was already having a good life. Parents alive, great friends but with some minor enemies. What would happen if someone comes into his life?  Disclaimer: I own nothing...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

Harry was so busy staring that he didn't hear Ron's question at all.

Ron turned to the direction where Harry was staring. He was wrong when he said 'what'. It's a 'who'. It was the new student standing a few meters away from them. Not to mention the guys surrounding her that the new student had been trying to escape for about 30 minutes now. Ron stared at the scene for awhile before realizing who that student was.

"Ron, where are you going? Wait. The Ron I knew doesn't have the guts to go approach girls like her." Harry said pointing to the direction of the new student. This time, some dames are joining the crowd surrounding her.

"Watch your mouth, Potter!" That was all that Ron said before Storming to the crowd.

"Ron! What's up-"

"Ginny! What are you doing? Here?"

The girl Named Ginny smiled at the sight of Ron. Probably thankful that she would have an excuse for all of these people around her. Before she could answer back, a certain blonde boy voiced out and gained the attention of everyone in that particular corridor.

"What do you think are you doing Weasley? Claiming hot girls you see anywhere?"Together with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed out loud.

"Shut up Malfoy. You don't know anything. Come on Ginny. Let's go."

"Oh I know many things about you. You're a blood tr-"

Several 'owws' can be heard over the crowd when Malfoy received a right jab from Ginny.

"Try continuing your statement and you'd wish you've never been in this world."Ginny said that before glaring darkly at him. She then stormed away followed directly by Ron.

"Is Ron trying to hide someone form us?" Harry said to himself before following others who were proceeding to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hi Harry. What took you so long and where's Ron?" Hermione asked holding a Daily Prophet in hand.

"There was just a little incident that happened along our way here."

"And Ron?"

"He- no, there he is."

Ron just entered the Great Hall with Ginny. He was dragging her in.

It wasn't only Harry and Hermione who were watching them with curiosity but also every student in the Great Hall. Murmurs grew louder without Ron and Ginny noticing. They were busy chatting or rather fighting.

"I told you I've had enough breakfast at home. Now would you please let go of me?"

"No Ginny. We had breakfast for about 2 hours ago. Aren't you hungry already?"

They were now conversing loud enough that everybody could hear them.

"Ron I'm not like you! I eat enough, not too much!"

These made everyone in the Hall roar with laughter and made both of them to go slightly red.

"Mom would kill me if she knew you didn't eat breakfast here. Now if you don't want me to tell mom that you dyed your hair brown, eat breakfast." Ron whispered to her and trying to calm himself. Not noticing someone rushing out of Hall, Ron was trying to settle the resisting Ginny into a chair at the Gryffindor table. Before the Gryffindors could throw them questions, not to mention Harry, Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"May I have your attention please."

Silence suddenly filled the Great Hall.

"Welcome for the first years and welcome back for the second years until seventh years,"

Dumbledore went on with his usual start-of –the-year speech. Guidelines, warnings and more were repeated. Well at least there was one thing that was new.

"You might have as well noticed our new fifth year student. Might as well help me formally welcome, miss Ginevra Molly Weasley!


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore motioned to Ginny and remained looking at her. Ginny got the message and immediately introduced herself.

"Well umm… Hi. As what you've heard I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley. But I prefer to be called as Ginny. Umm.. I'm the youngest and the only daughter in the family and yes I think that's it." she immediately sat down and did not dare look at anyone.

Instead of a warm loud applause, most of the students filled the hall again with hushed voices. Confused faces were evident on almost all of them. Well except for the teachers and Ron, who were the only ones clapping. Ginny suddenly felt humiliated.

"May I have your attention back please?" Most of them did not hear Dumbledore as they continued whispering and some even talked loudly. "SILENCE!" That stopped everything. "Thank you. You might be wondering how she had been accepted here," and now most of them straightened their backs, obviously interested with the story.

Ginny suddenly looked at him. She didn't want everyone to know about it. _They don't need to! Besides, it's a long story to tell. _Ginny thought. Dumbledore seems to get what she wanted to say as he glanced at her at that moment.

"I think you would know it soon. For now let's celebrate for another year has started! Chop2x!"

Most of the students were still glancing at where the two Weasleys were and they didn't seem to notice. Ron was busy filling his mouth with almost every food in the table while Ginny was staring at her plate or what seemed like the air.

"Will you just please it something? Don't worry I'll let you free if I'll see you eating normally." Ron spoke after swallowing a huge amount of food. He saw Ginny try to open her mouth for explanations but he interrupted her. "Try making excuses and I would not be hesitating on sending a letter to mom."

Ginny finally lifted her head but it was to glare at Ron. After a few seconds of glaring, she noticed some people looking at them on Ron's right side. She looked around and saw that almost everyone were glancing, staring, looking and glaring (especially the Slytherins) at them.

"Are you famous here? Why is everybody looking at your direction?" Ginny finally voiced out after a few minutes of twisting and turning her head. Ron looked around and saw different faces looking at them with different facial expressions. He suddenly turned red. After awhile, he decided to go back eating. Ginny stared at him for a while with a confused look.

"As much as he wanted to be but not really." A student sitting across them finally spoke to her.

Ginny then smirked at Ron."Thank you." Ginny said before looking at the person. When she saw who it was, her eyes went wide and immediately changed her expression. Luckily, she was unnoticed. Not knowing what to do, she grabbed a sandwich and quickly ate it. Then she drank half of her juice before grabbing another sandwich and she finished everything, including the juice, in just a couple of seconds. "That was good. Umm… I'll go ahead. See you around Ron." Without further ado, she stood up and walked to the double doors as fast as she could.

Harry watched Ginny as she went out of the hall and then turned to Ron. "What happened to her?"

"Who her?"

"Ginny. She just went out. Don't tell me you didn't notice it."

"What? She really wants me to write to mom, doesn't she? What does she get with that stupid diet of hers?"

"Are you blind or something? She almost choked in with those sandwiches Ron! Why are you always out of this world?"Harry said. _Oh no. Don't tell me its-. _His thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

"Oh. Sorry. By the way, where is Hermione?"

_Right. Speaking of the devil or rather thinking. Why does it have to be like this?_ Harry thought again but then decided to give it up and leave it.

"She was rushing out when you went in." Harry replied taking a bite of his cookie.

"Why? She forgot an assignment?"

Harry sighed heavily. _When would this end?_ Harry cursed himself silently for not knowing on what to do with his friends. _Will someone please help me with these people?_


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that Ginny? What did you just do? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ginny said to herself looking dumb as she was also lost. To make it worse, nature was calling her. _What now?_

She could hardly move and the only thing she saw nearest to her was a door slightly open.

"Oh thank God!" she said with a relief since it was the comfort room. She did her best to move and went directly to the first cubicle. When she was finished, she noticed that she was not alone in that room as she heard what sounded like… running water. Her heart was racing. _I thought everyone was on that hall?_ _It's not the time to be a pussy now Ginny. You're __**magical **__remember? _Without further hesitations, she opened the cubicle door widely and was relieved to see a girl washing her face. The girl stopped when she saw Ginny through the mirror in front of her.

Ginny made her way to the sink, washed her hands and dried it using her handkerchief. She was slightly shocked and at the same time amazed when she saw the girl dried up her face using only what they called wand, as far as she could remember it was that was what it's called.

"Hi." Ginny said slightly turning her head to the direction of the girl.

"Oh. Umm… hello." The girl replied.

"Would you mind if I introduce myself?" Ginny continued raising her hopes of having a friend here.

"Go on." The girl said with a smile.

"Ok. Umm… my name's Ginevra Molly Weasley. It would better just call me Ginny.

"Nice to meet you, Ginny. I'm Hermione Jean Granger. Er… are you Ron's sister?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"Is it obvious? I changed- WHAT THE HELL?" Ginny exclaimed as she saw her hair turning back to its original color. "Did it change just now?"

"Well, sort of. I noticed that it changed as you went out from the cubicle." Hermione said with her usual matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh. So that's how you realized it if I'm not mistaken."

"I think so. Did you charm it or something?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Charm? I think not. My twin brothers made me believe that their new product would change your hair color to something you wanted to. I asked for it without second thoughts since I know that this would piss Ron so much. I never asked them until when the color would wear off. I know it was another stupid decision!" Ginny sighed and then rolled her eyes. She should have known better.

"Sorry about that." Ginny added as she saw Hermione gape at her.

"Oh, no. It's normal. Did you eat already?"

"Yeah. But not enough. I somehow lost my appetite when I-"Ginny trailed off.

Hermione giggled lightly. Ginny's eyes widened.

"No need to continue that really." Hermione giggled again before eyeing to the first cubicle. Ginny then let out a long sigh.

"Let's go then!" Hermione said a bit lively.

"Where?"

"To the Great Hall of course! I haven't eaten yet and I'm quite sure you're still hungry."

"What? But I- I-" Ginny trailed off once more

"Why? Did something happened?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well, Um well…." Now Ginny was totally lost.

"Well what?" Hermione rather asked hurriedly.

"Nothing." Ginny said plainly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! I can't think well if I will not eat breakfast you know!" Hermione said grabbing Ginny's hand and heading to the Great Hall.


End file.
